The Plan
by Femvamp
Summary: Elizabeth sat on the cold bench outside a cold government building. This is my first attempt at Blacklist. Not sure how good it is so I would like feedback. Minor Elizabeth/Tom but the pairing is not really the point of the story.


Title: The Plan

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: The Blacklist

Disclaim: I disclaim - I do not own this show.

Spoilers: Up until the end of season 2

Pairing - Kinda Elizabeth/Tom but not really.

-May 22nd 2015 a few edits for clarity.

* * *

Elizabeth Keen sat on the cold bench outside an even colder government building and watched the people as they walked by. It had been more then a year since she had been to DC. It had been more then a year since she had been in the United States. Red had places all over the world where they could stay so they never wanted for a place to call home which is why they had been on the run for close to three years and no one had come close to finding them.

"Are you sure about this?"

Elizabeth smiled as a woman sat down next to her and handed her an envelope, "We both know there is no other way. I have to be sure about this."

"Raymond can still go with plan 700."

"Plan 700 has casualties that may include him."

"And your plan?"

"And my plan, if I am right has no causalities."

"And if you are wrong?"

"I am number 5 on the top ten most wanted list. They will trade Harold for me and the hope of getting Raymond and Tom and once his wife confesses to the leak they will need to save face. I am not wrong."

Mr. Kaplan nodded, "The other matter has been taken care of."

"I don't need to know the details. I don't want to know the details. Just make sure she is taken care of."

"She will be."

"And make sure Tom never finds out he has a daughter." Elizabeth shook her head, "Its funny the two of us once tried to adopt a child. That was so long ago, before everything went sideways. I guess everything was always sideways between us."

Mr. Kaplan nodded, "I'll let Raymond know it is being done and to make arrangements with the Judge and Mrs. Cooper."

"I just couldn't let Harold get executed for something I did. He is a good man."

That wasn't why he was being executed in a matter of weeks and they both knew it. He was being made an example of. The Cabal was using the information he was accused of leaking as proof that he was a straw man for both her and Raymond Reddington. He was being executed for treason not murder. Raymond and Elizabeth had spent months getting both Harold and his wife to agree to their plan and then another few months getting one of their former blacklisters "the Judge" to agree to offer protection to Mrs. Cooper once she confessed to being the one who leaked top secret documents to very bad people to help her sick husband get medical care. Raymond Reddington had promised to use everything at his disposal to make sure Mrs. Cooper ended up in the same prison as the woman who had once almost executed her husband to prevent the execution of her husband.

Oh the irony.

"I'll make sure everything is taken care of" Mr. Kaplan got up and headed toward the street.

Elizabeth watched her go before she stood up and grabbed the briefcase she had under the bench. Inside was all the proof she needed to get Harold out of prison and put is wife in. A signed confession would do that. Elizabeth paused briefly before as she walked into the the cold government building and headed for the line of people waiting to get in to the main section.

"Next." A bored looking security officer bellowed.

"Elizabeth Keen for Donald Ressler." Elizabeth handed the security officer her id which she had taken out of the package Mr. Kaplan had given her and then took a few steps back until she stood over the seal of the FBI building and put her briefcase down. She then took her jacket off and put it on top of the briefcase and waited.

It only took a moment for the alarms to go off. Elizabeth dropped to her knees and put her hands on her head as every guard in the building surrounded her guns drawn.

Elizabeth smiled, "I will only speak with Donald Ressler."


End file.
